


Кое-что о непослушных детях

by Alena_Vespertilio, fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Series: Серия "Отцы и дети" [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 2: Lord of Shadows Alternation, Gen, Out of Character, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Как Алек осознал, сколько нервов он испортил родителям.





	Кое-что о непослушных детях

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213338130.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

_За ночные страдания,_  
за душевные муки,  
Нашим детям за нас  
отомстят наши внуки.  
© Интернеты 

Он в бешенстве нарезал круги по кабинету Джейса и Клэри, то и дело на что-нибудь натыкаясь. Причиной бешенства был собственный сын, а причиной будущих синяков — телефон, в который Алек неотрывно смотрел в ожидании звонка.

Чаще всего Рафаэль был послушным мальчиком, а его проделки не выходили за рамки здравого смысла. Не доводили Алека до трясущихся рук, панических мыслей и готовности убить всех тварей, способных причинить его семье вред.

Рафаэлю было шестнадцать, и ему позволяли ходить на охоту с другими нефилимами, которые были старше, опытнее и умнее. Но в этот раз не в меру самостоятельный подросток решил, что лучшей компанией для него будет Макс, а оставленные дома мобильники — отличным способом избежать излишнего родительского контроля.

Когда Алек узнал, что остальные мирно занимались своими делами, хотя Рафаэль вполне очевидно собрался и ушёл, он едва не получил сердечный приступ. Когда Магнус заметил, что дома нет и Макса, и отследил обоих в одной и той же заброшенной больнице, Алек ощутил, как внутри медленно, но верно разрастается самая настоящая ярость.

Магнус заявил, что в таком состоянии от него никакой пользы не будет, и отправил в Институт под наблюдение родственников, а сам, отхлебнув полбутылки коньяку, убежал возвращать детей домой.

Телефон продолжал молчать. Алек продолжал метаться по комнате. Злость продолжала нарастать. Несмотря на присутствие в комнате всех Лайтвудов и Эрондейлов, никто не издавал ни звука. Лишь изредка кто-нибудь шевелился, и тогда Алек поднимал взгляд. По испуганному лицу нарушителя тишины было ясно, что он об этом уже пожалел. Появлялось желание извиниться и объяснить, что взгляд контролировать никак нельзя, но Алек понимал, что невозможно контролировать и голос тоже. А потом воображение отвлекало страшными сценами — ему ли не знать, что может случиться! — и он снова утыкался в экран.

Часы медленно отсчитывали минуты. Алек уже не знал, от чего его трясёт: от паники или от злости. Когда Магнус наконец позвонил, пальцы не сразу попали в иконку вызова.

— Ну?! — рыкнул Алек.

Голос Магнуса сочился раздражением и обещанием больших проблем, но был вполне себе бодрым, а это свидетельствовало о том, что с детьми ничего страшного не произошло. 

— Я их поймал.

Алек облегчённо выдохнул, а следом и остальные.

— Они целы, и никаких демонов, — продолжил Магнус. — Но это был худший марафон в моей жизни. Когда они стали такими быстрыми? Представляешь, я даже захотел начать бегать по утрам! Было бы неплохо в следующий раз догнать их сразу же, а не спустя полдня!

— Зачем они туда пошли? — выдавил Алек, внутренне содрогнувшись. Иногда Магнус совсем некстати приукрашивал реальность. Спустя полдня Алек бы уже взорвался.

— Говорят, просто решили поиграть в охоту, раз уж Максу на настоящую нельзя. Сидят теперь в наручниках. Дома посажу на цепь.

— Ну пап, — жалобно захныкал Макс, и Алек понял, что включена громкая связь.

Вообще он был резко против насилия в семье, но нервы не выдерживали. Хотелось схватить ремень и…

— Рафаэль! — рявкнул он, краем глаза замечая, как вздрогнула Клэри. — Считай, твоя жопа такая же синяя, как у Макса! Макс! Я…

На плечо неожиданно опустилась чья-то рука, и Алек едва не подпрыгнул. Он развернулся и медленно сфокусировал взгляд на Роберте, который сразу примчался, получив его истеричное огненное письмо.

— Всё в порядке, Алек, — настойчиво произнёс тот, сжимая пальцы.

«Всё в порядке», — убеждал его и разум. Алек постарался как можно скорее это осознать.

В попытке успокоиться он глубоко вдохнул и почувствовал жуткую усталость.

— Скоро вернусь, — буркнул Алек и, дождавшись прощания, уронил телефон на ближайшую тумбочку.

— Алек, — услышал он заботливый голос матери. — Нам с отцом нужно с тобой поговорить.

Мариз обвела выразительным взглядом Джейса с Клэри и Изабель с Саймоном, и те покорно вышли, не решаясь комментировать ситуацию. Только из-за двери послышался испуганный голос Саймона:

— А ведь лет через пятнадцать на его месте будем мы!

Алек не реагировал ни на что, лишь автоматически отмечал, что происходит вокруг. Роберт усадил его в кресло, а сам устроился на диване напротив. Присоединившись к нему, Мариз сочувственно спросила:

— Не слушаются, да?

Алек кивнул. Родители переглянулись.

— Рафаэль уже достаточно сильный, и дерётся хорошо, — отметил папа.

— Рафаэль ещё маленький! — отрезал Алек. — А тем более — Макс! Ещё учиться и учиться, как бою, так и магии! Как вообще Рафаэлю могло прийти в голову брать его на охоту?!

— Макс мог сам попросить, — предположил Роберт. 

— Тогда Раф должен был сказать нам! — взвыл Алек, сжимая кулаки.

Повисла тишина. Родители продолжили переглядываться, изредка смотря на Алека с укоризной.

— Что? — не выдержал тот.

— Дети быстро растут, — начала Мариз. — Не успеешь оглянуться — уже сбегают на охоту без разрешения.

— И ладно бы только на охоту, — проворчал Роберт.

— Мы сейчас не об этом, — одёрнула его Мариз. — Так вот, дети растут быстро, и нужно учиться им доверять.

— Мы отпускаем Рафаэля с другими, — возразил Алек. Хотя, признаться честно, ни ему, ни Магнусу это не нравилось. Но таков сумеречный мир, и Алеку казалось, что они уже смирились. — А он?! Поиграть он решил! А если бы где-нибудь был демон?!

Роберт хмыкнул и попросил:

— Ты его только не бей.

Так вот в чём дело! Алек фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Ну пап, ну конечно, я просто разозлился!

— Я вижу, — кивнул тот. — Но иногда можно сдержаться лишь потому, что детей носит где-то, где ты не можешь их достать.

— Хотя в глубине души понимаешь, что это ничего не изменит.

— Остаётся надеяться на лучшее и убеждать себя, что они справятся…

— …Смириться и радоваться, когда они возвращаются хотя бы почти целыми, — закончила Мариз.

Осознав, что родители пытаются сказать нечто вроде «вспомни себя в их возрасте», Алек смутился. Только этого ему сейчас не хватало. Он, конечно, всё понимал, но…

— Пф-ф-ф! Нас было трое!

— В три раза больше проблем, — пожал плечами Роберт. — Хотя стоит признать: ты был самым спокойным.

— Нас было трое, мы учились чуть ли не с пелёнок и прикрывали друг друга! — протестовал Алек. Ему казалось, что разница между ними и Рафаэлем, которого сначала нужно было успокоить и дать привыкнуть к новой жизни, очевидна.

Но Роберт продолжал:

— А потом вас стало пятеро, и проблем стало в пять раз больше. Я бы даже сказал, в десять. Те двое всюду лезли, а вы, ни сказав нам ни слова, лезли следом. И это были не игрушки!

Вздохнув, Мариз убрала чёлку Алека, прилипшую к вспотевшим вискам, и сказала:

— Мы отлично понимаем, что ты чувствуешь. Но поверь, это не самое страшное, что могут вытворить дети.

— О, Мариз, — раздражённо ответил Роберт. — Скажи прямо: мы оба едва не сошли с ума, когда обнаружили, что они, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону двери и посмотрел на Алека, — отправились в Эдом. Может, нам и стоило пару раз взяться за ремень.

Алек опустил глаза в пол, впервые полностью осознавая всё, что испытывали родители в его восемнадцать. Не то чтобы он не догадывался раньше, но сейчас прочувствовал сполна. Он ощущал, как ужас бежит по каждой клетке его тела, как стыд заставляет щёки пылать огнём. Из горла сами собой вырвались слова:

— Извините…

Роберт выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Алек осознал, что от своих детей он не дождётся понимания до тех пор, пока у него не появятся внуки. И, главное, пока его внуки не доведут его детей до трясущихся рук и нервного тика. Мысль о том, что до момента истины можно не дожить, утешения не принесла. Алек вцепился в ткань кресла и подумал, что отец только что испытал немыслимое облегчение от того, что он, Алек, понял.

Мариз ласково погладила Алека по щеке, и он уткнулся в её плечо, как в детстве. Это успокаивало. Но надо поинтересоваться, как же всё-таки они не сошли с ума.


End file.
